


Touch

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester loves to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Lester loved to run his hands over Stephen's skin. It wasn't flawless. He had scars - some of them recent, like the round mark on one thigh from the claw of a raptor; some of them silvered with age, like the mark along his hairline from when he was seven and had bet his brother he could climb the tree in the back garden. Despite the scars, his skin was soft and Lester thought he could spend hours just touching him.

Stephen moaned pitifully and wriggled, straining against his bonds and Lester smirked. Oh yes, he could do this for hours.


End file.
